


Christmas Crack Fluff

by TheLesbianVampireWriter



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Non-Consensual Tickling, Roommates, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLesbianVampireWriter/pseuds/TheLesbianVampireWriter
Summary: Having gotten along well and enjoying the company of the other, young immortals Claudia and Sally have their first Christmas as roommates, trying to find independence in a new time. The first Christmas away from home is tough, especially as two young women stuck in the bodies of young children. Sometimes, childish antics come out, both in argument and in resolution.
Relationships: Claudia & Sally
Kudos: 3





	Christmas Crack Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> A long while ago, six years if I had to approximate, I had a writing idea for a "Council of Eternal Children" where a bunch of immortal child characters gathered to discuss. My friend and I came up with the idea of Sally from the Creepypasta "Sally Come Play With Me" and Claudia from "Interview with the Vampire" getting along really well. This was for no other reason that I thought they were cute together. Have ideas, notes, and even an unfinished second part to this. Thought I'd upload my old work here (re written of course) since writing my new stuff has been getting harder and harder.

Claudia and Sally had just started putting up Christmas decorations. As Claudia had explained, she normally didn’t celebrate the holiday, not since Lestat’s “death” as celebrating in normalcy was impossible for her, but there would be no harm in returning, as Sally refused to cease in her extensive love for such festivities. Even Claudia had to admit that the feeling in the air around them resurrected the lightness in her heart for the holiday.

In the background a local radio station played. As one would expect, it’d come to pass the day they began playing December tunes all day, every day. The song playing was _Hark! The Herald Angel Sing_ , though an old sound reminded Claudia of a time of anger and regrets, the harmonizing of the recorded choir kept her awake while they ordained the room.

The two girls conversed over what two colors they should use. They’d a small area to decorate themselves and overbought the decors, as they both added their own aesthetics to the bundle. Clashing within the themes weren’t a bother, as they picked many things that fell in line well enough.

“Red and green, green and gold, or red and gold?” Sally asked, listing off the combinations they had.

“Can we do all three?” Claudia suggested.

“I think we should choose two colors and stick with that as a pattern, since nothing else matches.”

“But they’re all pretty, I don’t want to exclude any of them.” Claudia beamed and studied every figurine and sparkling strand. “Even my least favorite of yours are very nice to look at. The only one we need to sacrifice would be one of the arches, which we could either save for next year or put it up at the tail end of the season.”

“Would you like to wear all of the jewelry we own?” Sally explained through comparison. “And you believe we’ll have the energy or desire to change the arch decorations?”

“Good point.” Claudia groaned.

“Stop being so grumpy,” Sally complained. “It’s Christmas, there’s no reason to be so down.”

“Excuse me for being bitter when I kept my hands conservative so we could use all of our creative energy together! At least, for our first Christmas since we got a house together. I’ve never been without an adult telling me I couldn’t, and now you do.”

“And now, since you’ve chosen which to buy, we decide together which to use.” Sally jingled a bell by Claudia’s ear, placing it in Claudia's palm when she reached out. She lined it up with the others in pattern. “You can’t help but enjoy this, even if you can’t go as all out as you’d like.”

“I feel restrained, is all.”

“Claudia, please.” She hugged the young woman from behind. “The music is my favorite part.”

“But it’s so of the time,” Claudia commented, not intuitive of Sally’s attachment to the songs, “and the recent Christmas songs are God awful. If there’s one compliment I can pay to the older music, is that it was good for the time. It might not be now, but it was, at one point, decent. I cannot say the same for this ‘modern festive music.’”

“I’m allowed to enjoy it though.”

“And I’m allowed to dislike it.” Her eyebrows were cocked towards the other.

“Can we please listen to at least one album?” Sally begged. “The radio’s nice, but there’s this particular album I like to play every year at Christmas. I know this hour by heart!”

“I’d like to decide which decorations we use in silence.” Claudia argued.

“That’s fair, but what about after?”

“Again, I’d rather decide where everything goes, in silence. Silence helps focus.”

“Fair point as well,” she sighed, “when everything is decided, can we put everything in place with the music on?”

“How about some white noise? Ambiance?” Claudia proposed. “Isn’t there a radio for that?”

“But I listen to this album every year.” Sally lamented.

“And you can play it to yourself.” Claudia held Sally’s hands. “I’m simply not for that ‘Jesus Jazz’ you listened to as a child.”

“You won’t try liking it for me?”

“I’d love to, but I can’t.” she turned back to the decorations. “I know that I want gold for sure this year, as all of our choices have it, but perhaps we could add white as an accent, which will still leave us with another choice of either red or green as another main.” Claudia pinched five long bows-worth of golden tinsel and began looping it around the hooks along the corners of the wall. Three hooks were high, too high for Claudia. “Don’t—” she glared at Sally. “I’ve got this.” She jumped to get the tinsel on the third highest hook but wasn’t able to do it for the others.

“Here,” Sally slid behind Claudia to help her, “I’ll lift you up.” She grabbed onto Claudia’s sides and attempted to give her a boost. Though it was hard once Claudia reacted to her by squirming, kicking, and closing herself instead of lifting her arms to get the tinsel over the hook.

“Sally, stop it.” Claudia giggled softly.

“I’m not doing anything.” Sally objected as she realized what she _was_ doing. Instead of stopping, however, she decided to continue, wiggling her fingers under Claudia’s ribcage as she mock-lifted Claudia, giving illusion that she was still attempting an assist.

“Yes you are!” Claudia began to squeal when she discovered Sally’s trickery. “Stop!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sally continued to hold onto Claudia's sides and squeeze them with her fingers, the shorter girl now tied with the brunette. “Claudia, sweetie, you’re going crazy.” Her grin grew wider as she couldn’t contain the mischievous delight she got from Claudia's shrieks.

Claudia finally managed to push the other girl away and turn around, discovering Sally’s hands in their claw form. “Oh, you liar!” Claudia accused Sally playfully.

As playfully as Claudia had called Sally a liar, Sally expressed shock. “I would do no such thing to you.” She explained, her hands slinking behind her back, her innocent eyes looking at Claudia as she swayed back and forth. “What could I ever have been doing to you, anyhow?”

Reacting with a closed-mouth squeal, Claudia hugged her torso as she backed away from Sally. “You were messing with me,” she explained, “and you know what you were doing.”

“What was it then?” Sally asked, getting closer to Claudia.

“No, no.” Claudia put her hands out in front of her.

“Was it this?” Sally attacked Claudia with wriggling fingers as she lunged towards her, holding the younger one up with her hands along with the little girl’s legs shuffling, attempting to hold them both up. “Is this what you were talking about?

“Yes!” Claudia cackled as her head fell back, her neck curling as she giggled. Had this been a human, they wouldn’t live another day, or would at best survive it with some harsh injuries, but Claudia couldn’t defend herself well against a being she not only found comfort in, but didn’t know the extent of her powers. “Stop it! Come on, stop it, please!” her knees buckled so she could slide out of Sally’s grasp from under her.

That didn’t happen as Sally merely sat on top of Claudia’s hips, her fingers continuing to squeeze and tickle the little bit of baby-fat Claudia still had. “That’s not gonna work, Claudia,” Sally intoned, “you’ll have to do better than that, after the way you insulted my music taste.”

“Fine! Fine! I’m sorry!” Claudia squealed. “Please, let me go!”

“Punishments don’t end with apologies, I need to teach you to act better.”

“I’ll fight back if you don’t get off now!” Claudia threatened.

“Now, let’s not have that.” As she found every sensitive spot on Claudia’s stomach, Sally had a new job: holding onto Claudia’s arms.

When Sally had a strong hold onto Claudia’s wrists, pinning them against the floor on the sides of her head, a grin split across the physically younger girl’s face. “Looks like you can’t attack me with both of your hands occupied,” the smirk went to one of her cheeks, “just let me go, and we can forget this ever happened.”

“Oh no,” she snickered, shaking her head, “you need to learn your lesson.”

“Make me.” Claudia provoked her, a tease illustrated from her misjudgment and curiosity.

Thinking quickly, Sally lifted herself up and pulled Claudia’s dress to her chest, bearing her stomach. Before Claudia could react, Sally dove down, blowing a raspberry onto Claudia’s belly. Of course, Sally kept her fingers around Claudia's wrists as she had her sandwiched.

Claudia was quite reactionary as she kicked and squirmed from under Sally. “Eek! Sally!” she chortled. "Stop! Ple-he-he-hease!"

Sally came up from Claudia’s stomach to whisper to her: “Make me.” Before she pressed her lips against Claudia’s sensitive skin. She alternated between blowing raspberries and kissing her, knowing that either one would make Claudia squeal. Her body was locked over the blonde to keep her wrists in place above her elbows.

“Okay, okay! I regret teasing you! We can listen to your music while we put up whatever you want! I’m sorry! Please, Sally, I can’t take anymore!” she finally twisted herself onto her stomach, keeping it away from her attacker. “You win, damn it! You win!” Claudia’s elbows dug into the wooden floor.

“I don’t live to win,” Sally grunted while she wrestled with Claudia, “I live to conquer.” While Claudia was on her stomach, protecting it using the living room floor, Sally went back to twitching her claw-hands against Claudia’s sides. She enjoyed watching Claudia kick her legs, trying to swim out from under her along with how her body wriggled between the brunette’s legs. Sally loved the control she had over Claudia’s position.

“You’ve conquered me! I submit!” Claudia cried in desperation. “I’ll do whatever you want, just please stop!”

“Oh, but I haven’t tried this yet.” Sally’s grin went sinister as she, just like before, pressed her lips against Claudia’s torso, only it was her back left side. Breathing in, sucking in a little bit of flesh, which tickled her enough already, Sally blew into Claudia’s side. When Claudia literally screamed in response, Sally could only say: “Wow, you _are_ a sensitive one,” giggling, continuing to tease her with: “you know, someone with sides and a tummy _this_ ticklish shouldn’t get into arguments with someone who can easily overpower them.”

“Sally, please,” Claudia was close to tears, “I can’t take anymore, I’m begging you.”

“Alright, alright,” Sally allowed, sitting up and letting Claudia out from under her, “but I need to see about your thighs one day.”

“What about them?” Claudia asked as she sat up, aware of what she was getting into.

“Well, let’s see.” Sally reached down and squeezed Claudia’s thighs using her pointer finger, middle finger, and thumb. When Claudia shrieked and bucked her legs out of Sally’s hands, Sally, with a satisfied beam, giggled as Claudia backed away from her. “That’s for another day. The next time you insult my music and then proceed to underestimate me.” She swooped down and hugged Claudia, who welcomed the hug openly.

“But not before I get my revenge.” the smaller one whispered to the brunette.

The girl chuckled in the arms of her roommate. “I can’t wait.” Sally snuggled into Claudia’s neck, resting to the sound of bells and choral children.


End file.
